


Kingdom Hearts ReProgram

by kiari_namiro



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiari_namiro/pseuds/kiari_namiro
Summary: What if there wasn't just Sora, Riku, and Kairi? What if there was a fourth person in their group? What if this fourth person was destined for something more dangerous then being a Keyblade wielder? Join Rein as she joins Sora, Donald, and Goofy on  adventures through different worlds as they for their missing friends.
Relationships: Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

For a while it was black, but then soon we see a boy with spiky brown hair. We also see a girl, also with brown hair that was down a bit past her shoulders. The girl was wearing a white hair bow clipped to the upper back of her head, a white choker with a pink heart-shaped charm, a yellow sleeveless blouse with a hood, a pink sailor skirt, brown fingerless gloves, and white sneakers. The boy was wearing a red short jumpsuit with a black white-sleeved hoodie worn over it, a blue belt, white fingerless gloves, a crown pendant, and yellow and black shoes.

'I've been having these weird thoughts lately...Like...is any of this for real...or not?'

They floated in the dark navy blue water before turning to dive headfirst deeper into the depths as if being pulled down by a vortex. Then flashes from the sun revealed their faces. The girl kept her eyes closed while the boy opened his blue eyes for a bit before closing them again. As they start to swirl around in the water when suddenly, there is bright light.

The boy was nowhere to be found, but the girl opened her pink eyes and found herself standing on a beach. She looks around saw a boy with silver hair standing in the water, looking at her as he held out his hand to her. 

She was about to run over to the boy but stopped when she saw the tide going down. She looked up was shocked to see a huge tsunami heading towards them. The girl quickly started running to the boy, but the tsunami crashed down on them before she could reach him. She opened her eyes and saw the boy still holding his hand out to her. She tried swimming to him but was suddenly pulled back and up towards the surface.

Instead of the girl, the boy resurfaced from underneath the water with the sun setting in the background. On the shore nearby, stood a girl with short maroon hair and bluish-purple eyes.

She waved to the boy and motioned for him to swim over. The boy waved back to the girl and started heading to the shore. When he got there, the girl looked up towards the sky and saw something falling from the sky. What caught the boy by surprise was that it was himself falling from the sky. Then he suddenly felt himself falling back and sank into the water as he saw the girl reaching down to him until he couldn't see her anymore. He stood upright when he felt his feet touch a platform that was completely surrounded by darkness.

The boy looked around at his surroundings and saw the unconscious brown-haired girl lying nearby. He started running to the girl until the darkness suddenly changed into doves that flew away. He watched the doves in awe before running over to the girl and knelt down to see if she was alright. It wasn't long before the girl woke up and sat up to look at the boy with a confused look on her face.

_"So much to do, so little time......Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now......step forward. Can you do it?"_

They both got up and hesitantly took a step forward towards the middle of the platform, which now showed the design of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. They took a few more steps, since nothing happened at first. Once they were in the middle, three trapezoid-shaped stones appeared. On one stone was a sword, a shield on the second stone, and a magic staff on the third.

_"If you give it form...It will give you strength. Choose well."_ They looked at each other before the boy walked over to the stone with the shield. _"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_ The boy nodded his head before taking the shield. _"Your path is set."_ The shield magically disappeared from the boy's hands. _"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

The boy turned around to look at his options. He can choose the sword, giving up his strength, or he can choose the wand to give up his magic. He chooses the sword.

_"The power of the warrior. Invisible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?"_ The boy nodded his head before taking the sword before it flashed a bright light and was gone from his hands like the shield. _"You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've giving up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_

The boy nodded his head, again becoming annoyed with the constant questioning of his decisions. The trapezoid stones suddenly disappeared as the floor shatters and the boy and girl fall down, but not as scared as before. They landed on the circular floor with a portrait of Cinderella. A shield appeared on the boy's arm. _"You gained the power to fight. Try it."_ The boy attacked once with his shield. _"All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."_

Suddenly, small shadow ant-like creature appeared from the ground. It seems as though they melted into the glass and can crawl anywhere. The boy stood in front of the girl since she had nothing to defend her. _"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_ The boy fought the shadows and won, but unfortunately more started to appear. _"Behind you!"_

Before the boy could look, one of the creatures knocked him away from the girl. While the boy was too busy fighting some of the creatures, more of them started to approach the girl, who was now defenseless. Before the creatures could jump at her and attack, everything suddenly froze. The girl looked around and was surprised to see that everything around her was frozen.

" _Now it is your turn to fight. Unlike your friend, you do not need a weapon to fight with. Now open your heart to unlock your power."_

The girl closed her eyes and concentrated on opening her heart unaware that everything around her was slowly starting to move again. When everything was no longer frozen, the creatures around her jumped at her to attack. The girl opened her eyes and saw the creatures coming towards her before bracing herself. But before they could reach her, they were all stopped by an invisible barrier surrounding the girl. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see the creatures get repelled by her barrier. The boy destroyed the creatures that were bounced back by her barrier before running over to the girl.

Suddenly, a dark void opened from underneath them and swallowed them. They tried to climb out but it was too strong. The next thing they knew, they were lying on the glass of another platform. Then they saw a door. The boy walked over to the door, but when he went toward it, it looked transparent. He tried to open it but his hand just goes through it. The girl walked over to try to open, but the same thing happened.

'Neither of us can open it.' The boy thought.

A light gleamed behind them and they saw a treasure chest. The boy walked over to it and opened it. Then a large crate appeared. They both push the crate towards the door before the boy smashed it. Then a barrel appeared before the boy smashed that as well. The door was then no longer transparent. The boy opened the door and lights are coming out of it as both the boy and girl entered it. On a part of an island, they found two boys and a girl waiting for them.

_"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourselves."_

They first approached the shorter of the two boys. "What are you afraid of?", he asks them.

"Being different." was both of their replies.

"Being different? Is that really so scary?"

Then they walked over to talk to the taller boy."What do you want outta life?", he asks.

"To broaden my horizons." was the boy's reply.

"To try to find out more about myself." was the girl's reply.

"To broaden your horizons? And to learn more about yourself? Huh." Wakka said, more to himself than the boy.

The boy and the girl then walked over to talk to the girl. "What's most important to you?", she asks.

"Friendship" was the answer for the both of them.

"Is friendship such a big deal?"

_"Rein, you want to know more about yourself. Sora, you want to broaden your horizons. And you both want friendship. Your journeys begin in midday. Keep a steady pace and you two will do fine."_

"Sounds good!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light as Sora and Rein appeared in a circular floor with a portrait of Aurora. They approached a light and group of the same shadow creatures from before started appeared around them. They managed to defeat them all by working together with Sora attacking the creatures while Rein defends them with her barrier. After that, they approached the circle of light on the floor before the light revealed stairs leading upwards. They ran up the stairs of stained glass, each one disappearing after they pass them, preventing them from going back. Once they reached the next platform, they see a light and head towards it.

_"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadows become,"_ Sora and Rein turned around and were shocked to see their shadows rise from the floor and combined to form a larger shadow creature. _"But don't be afraid. And don't forget..."_

Sora and Rein almost fell off the platform when they tried to escape, meaning that they had no choice but to face the large shadow creature. Sora slashed the creature's arms with his shield while Rein used her barrier to protect them both until the monster was defeated. Sora's shield disappeared right before they were able to defeat the creature for good. Rein quickly stood in front of Sora and formed a barrier around them to block the creature's hand when it tried to grab them. She started feeling the strain to keep the barrier up as the creature pushed down against it. Unfortunately, the barrier wasn't strong enough when the creature swung his hand back and slammed it down unto the barrier. The impact destroyed the barrier and the force knocked her back into Sora, causing the two to fall back onto the ground. They looked up at the creature as it slowly leans down towards them. They tried to get away but where found themselves being swallowed by the same dark void that appeared underneath them.

_"Don't be afraid. You both hold the mightiest weapons of all,"_ Sora and Rein slowly sunk into the void before they were completely taken into the void. _"So don't forget...... You are the one who will open the door."_


	2. Destiny Islands (part 1)

"Rein? Rein wake up. Wake up, Rein. Rein!" Rein opened her eyes and was startled by the pair of bluish-purple eyes staring down at her. "Haha. It's about time you woke up. I expected to find Sora sleeping on the beach. You don't usually take naps in the middle of the day."

"Speaking of Sora, we should probably look for him. Where do you think he is, Kairi?"

"I don't know. But knowing Sora, he's probably somewhere napping on the beach." Rein and Kairi were looking around the beach of Destiny Islands until they noticed said boy napping near the water. "There he is. Napping as usual."

"Sure looks like it. Kairi, can you go wake him up? I'm going to go look for Riku. Do you know where I could find him?"

"Try looking near the raft. He's probably working on it."

"Figures. Ever since we started on it, all he's been focused on is working on that raft. Thanks Kairi." Rein started walking to the where they had their raft until she noticed a paopu tree nearby. "We're going to need some food while we're out sailing. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some." She started to climb up the tree until she was almost an arm-length away from a paopu fruit and tried to reach for it. "Almost got it."

"What are you doing?"

Rein was startled and lost her hold on the tree and started to fall towards the ground until she was caught by someone. She opened her eyes and looked up at the silver-haired boy who had caught her.

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that, Riku!" Riku put Rein as the said girl looked down to hide the blush on her face. "Kairi told me that you were working on the raft. I wanted to look for you to see if you needed any help."

"Then why did I find you on this tree trying to get a paopu fruit? Were you planning to share it with someone? You do know what it means when you share a paopu fruit with someone, right?"

"Of course I do. You're the one who told me about it seven years ago when we first met, remember?"

_Flashback..._

" _Riku! Where are you?! Riku!" Sora was looking around Destiny Island for Riku when he noticed someone walking into the secret spot. "I got you now, Riku." He followed the person into the secret spot before hiding in a corner. "Gotcha!" Sora jumped and tackled the person to the ground. "Huh? You're not Riku."_

_Instead of Riku, it turns out that Sora had tackled a girl around his age. The girl had brown hair that was tied in pigtails by a pair of white bows. She was wearing a yellow short-sleeved dress, a pair of white socks, and a pair of brown dress shoes. Sora quickly got off the girl before helping her up._

" _I'm really sorry. I thought that you were Riku. He's a friend of mine, and I've been looking for him. No one else knows about this spot besides me and Riku, so I thought you were him."_

" _It's okay. I'm Rein."_

" _Sora. I should continue looking for Riku. I wanted to have another rematch against him again. It was nice meeting you, Rein. Sorry again for tackling you. See ya!"_

" _Bye Sora." Rein waited for Sora to leave before she looked back towards the back of the cave. "I know you're there. I saw you come in here before I did. You can stop hiding now." Riku walked out of his hiding spot and over to Rein. "Are you Riku? Why are you hiding from Sora?"_

" _I'm not hiding from him. I'm just avoiding him, that's all. Sora's been asking me for rematches all day. I was starting to get annoyed and needed some time to myself. He just needs to accept the fact that he can never beat me." It was silent for a while until a small growling sound was heard before Riku placed his hand over his stomach. "I guess I was too busy avoiding Sora that I forgot to eat lunch."_

" _Well you're in luck. I found this fruit while I was exploring the island." Rein took her white backpack off her back and started looking into it before taking out a star-shaped fruit. "I was planning to eat this later at home, but I'm okay with letting you have it. Here"_

" _Uh......thanks." Riku looked down at the fruit Rein was holding out to him before taking it from her. "Do you know what kind of fruit this is? And why it's special?"_

" _This fruit is special? How? What kind of fruit is it?"_

" _This is a paopu fruit. If you share a paopu fruit with someone then you and that person will always be together no matter what. But it only counts if you eat it together with that person. That's what makes this fruit special."_

" _Wow. That does make something special. So who are you going to share your paopu fruit with, Riku?"_

" _I'm not sure yet. But I'm sure that I'll find that person someday. What about you, Rein? If you had a paopu fruit, who are you going to share it with?"_

" _I don't know either. But I won't fully rely on something like that."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because I believe that I should let my heart decide who I'll be with. It's our hearts that will lead us to that special someone. And as long as you think about that person, and they think of you too, your hearts will always lead you to each other."_

_End Flashback..._

"Up to now I still remember it." Riku looked at her for a while and smiled before climbing up the paopu tree. "What are you doing, Riku?"

"This was the one you were trying to get, right?" Riku pulled the paopu fruit off the tree before jumping down and facing Rein. "Here you go, Rein." Riku handed the paopu fruit to Rein before picking up the log he was carrying. "Have you decided who you're going to share that with?"

"I do have someone in mind, but I'm not sure how they'll react." Rein put the paopu fruit in her brown messenger bag before smiling at Riku. "Should we go look for Sora and Kairi? They still have to help us with the raft. I last saw them on the beach. They're probably still there."

"I guess we should. Let's go." When Riku and Rein found Sora and Kairi, they overheard them talking about not waiting to leave and find other worlds. "Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about us? In case you've forgotten I'm the one who's been doing most of the work for the raft."

Riku started walking over to Kairi and Sora as he tossed the log he was holding to Sora, causing him to fall since he wasn't able to catch it. Rein went over to Sora and tried to help him get the log off of him.

When he reached Kairi, Riku put his hands on his hips and said, "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

"Ha ha. So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish building the raft together. I'll race you!"

"Huh?"

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Ready....go!"

Riku and Sora were just sitting there for a while until they looked at each other and quickly got up and ran. Kairi ran after them while Rein just stood there watching her friends race each other. Rein had a smile on her face but then her smile turned into a worried expression on her face.

'I don't know why, but I keep having this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I hope that I'm just imagining it.'

Rein started running to catch up with her friends until she was able to catch up with Kairi and wanted to wait for her, but Kairi told her to go on ahead. Rein ran past Kairi and continued running until she caught up with Riku and Sora who were waiting for them. They didn't seem to notice that she was there so Rein was able to hear what they were talking about.

"But I swear! It wasn't a dream, Riku! It felt so real!"

"Well it couldn't have been real, Sora. If it was, then we'd all be dead and you'd be in a living nightmare in that void."

"That's true. But I wouldn't be the only one in that void. Rein would be trapped in that void too. She was also there with me." Rein became curious when Sora mentioned her and the void he was talking about. "In my dream, Rein and I had to make some kind of choices, and we had to fight these ant-like shadow creatures. Call me crazy, but that's what happened in my dream."

Before Rein could say anything, Kairi finally managed to catch up to them. When everyone had settled down, Kairi asked Sora to gather some things for the raft.

"Okay, here's what you need to go find: two logs, some cloth, and a rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!"

While he was collecting the equipment for Kairi, Sora talked to Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus for some one on one sparring. After finding all of items Kairi asked for, Sora started heading back to talk to her and give her the items. On the way he came across Rein who said that she needed to talk to him about something important.

"Sora, it's about that dream you were telling Riku about."

"So I guess you heard the whole thing. Anyway, Riku's probably right. It was only just a dream. It's just that everything felt so real, that I keep thinking that it wasn't just an ordinary dream."

"I know what you mean. I was in that dream too, right? Well before that dream ended, we were pulled into a dark void after we fought that large shadow creature, didn't we? You got a weapon you can use to fight. I somehow can make barriers."

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"I know because I had the same dream. Just like you, to me it felt as though everything in that dream was real. But how is it that we had the same dream?"

"I don't know. It's pretty strange."

"But there's something else. Since that dream I've been getting this feeling that something ba—"

"I still have to give these supplies to Kairi. Maybe we can talk about this later."

Sora continued heading back to Kairi while Rein just stood there for a while before walking away. When Sora returned to Kairi and gave her the supplies, Kairi thanked him and gave him a Hi-Potion. Kairi asked him if he was tired and wanted to call it a day, but Sora decided not to yet. Sora decided to head up to Sunset Hill, but when he got there he saw Rein sitting there by herself.

"Rein?"

"Huh?" Rein was pulled out of her thoughts and looked up to see Sora walking over to her. "Hey Sora. I didn't hear you coming. I guess that I was too busy looking at the sunset."

"You mind if I join you?" Rein nodded her head before Sora sat down next to her. "So what are you doing up here? I know that you can't be here just to watch the sunset. Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me. I just wanted to watch the sunset. Ever since we found out about other worlds being out there, I've been wondering if their sunsets are like ours." Rein glanced at Sora and saw him looking at the sunset as well. "Sora? You'll always be there for me whenever I need you, right?"

"Why are you asking me that? Of course I'll be there for you. Even Kairi and Riku. We'll always be there for each other no matter what." Sora and Rein continued watching the sunset in silence until Sora broke it. "So what was it that you were trying to tell me earlier?"

"It's nothing important. We should find Kairi and Riku. They're probably looking for us. Come on. I'll race you!"

Rein got up and turned before she started to run while Sora did the same and ran after her. Later that day Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Rein were watching the sunset from Sunset Hill. Riku was leaning his back against the tree Sora, Kairi, and Rein were sitting on.

(A/N: Sometimes I will switch to script format to avoid confusion on who’s talking. Script format starts here)

Sora: So Kairi's home is somewhere out there, right?

Riku: Could be. But we'll never know just by staying here.

Sora: But how far could a raft take us?

Riku: Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else.

Kairi: So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?

Riku: Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just.....I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds...Then ours is just a little piece of something that is much greater. So we could have just easily ended up somewhere else, right?

Sora: I don't know.

Riku: Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out.Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.

Kairi: You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?

Riku: Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably never would've thought of any of this. Kairi.....thanks.

Kairi: You're welcome.

(A/N: end script format here)

When the sun was almost completely set, the group decided to head to the boats so they can go home for the day. Kairi was walking ahead of them when Riku handed Sora a paopu fruit. While this was happening, Rein was not too far behind them when she heard what the two boys were talking about.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Hearing this, Rein smiled remembering the time when Riku first told her the same thing as she watched Riku walk by Sora. "C'mon. You know you want to try it."

"What are you talking abou—"

Realizing what Riku was talking about, Sora tossed the paopu fruit aside and started running after Riku, who started running as well. Rein looked down at the paopu fruit Sora had tossed aside as she opened her bag to look down at the paopu fruit Riku had given to her earlier.

"Rein!" Rein closed her bag before looking up to see Sora waving at her from where the boats were. "Come on! You're going to be left behind if you don't hurry over here!"

Rein had a smile on her face as she started running to where her friends were. When she reached them, Sora and Kairi were already in their boats when Rein asked for them to wait. She opened her bag and took out the paopu fruit.

"I'm not sure if it would count, but I want to share this with all of you. That way, the four us will always be a part of each other's lives."

"I'm not sure if it would count since it hasn't been done before." Rein looked down at the fruit in disappointment and was about to put it back into her bag if Riku hadn't taken it from her. "But it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

Rein's smile was back on her face as Riku broke the paopu fruit into four equal pieces, one for each of them. Sora and Kairi left a while after they had finished their piece of the paopu fruit, leaving Rein to ride with Riku since there was only one boat left. Rein usually rode in the same boat with someone since she couldn't really swim. While Riku was rowing the boat to the other island, Rein just sat there in silence.

"Is something bothering you, Rein?" Rein just shook her head in reply before looking down at her lap. "Are you sure? You didn't say anything while we were talking earlier." Riku stopped rowing when he saw Rein tightening her closed hands. "Okay. Now I can tell that there's something bothering you. So until you tell me what it is, we're not going anywhere."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Sora and Kairi reached the other island, they noticed that Riku and Rein hadn't come back yet. They looked back towards the other island and were wondering why their friends' boat is just drifting in the middle between the two islands.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You know you can tell me anything, Rein."

"It's nothing. It's just that I've been thinking a lot about something. It's nothing that you should worry about."

"Well okay. But at least tell someone about it. It's not good for you to keep things to yourself. If you need someone to talk to, then you can always come to me, Sora, or Kairi."

Rein looked up at Riku with a smile on her face before nodding her head in reply. Riku grabbed the oars and continued rowing to the other island where Sora and Kairi are waiting for them.


End file.
